


RyRo's journey to a better life

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [14]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beebo - Freeform, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Puppets, RyRo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: RyRo worked at a small magazine shop and was pushed around daily, until he found Beebo Urie.





	RyRo's journey to a better life

It was the brightest day of Ry’s life, waking up like no other. The sun beammed brightly through the window, laying softly on Ry’s velvety face. He began to smile, raising up from his bed to look out into the pretty world. 

Life was strange to Ry. He didn’t know what was fake and what was a reality. To live among humans was one thing, but to become his own life, as a puppet, never truly made sense to him. No family, no friends, Ry’s life only ever consisted of working at a small magazine shop in downtown Los Angeles. And even with a job, his life had no merit. 

“Ry,” His manager stated as Ry walked in late. “Second time this week, bud. Better stop fucking around or you’re out of a job.” Ry quickly nodded before heading to the back of the store, opening some boxes of new magazines to put up on storefront. 

Ry’s eyes grew wide as he stared at a magazine, slowly taking it out of the box and letting it rest in his hands. He read ‘Rolling Sown’ over and over, his eyes adverting to the puppet on the front cover. The man’s hair was perfect, his lips pink and beautiful. It blew Ry’s mind that somewhere out there, there is another puppet. Someone like him, someone that he can communicate to. Verbally. 

“Get back to work!” His manager yelled, ripping the magazine from his , “hands and shoving it into the box. “If you want to read it so goddamn you buy it on your break!” 

 

Ry sat at the McDonald’s across the street from his work, the magazine back in his hands.  _ Panic! At The Disco  _ laid across the cover, right underneath it saying that the lead singer is ‘better than ever’. He quickly shuffled through the thin pages, soon coming across a full page with just the puppet man, standing with his middle finger censored. Ry smiled a bit as he read about the man, now knowing his name is Brendon, or Beebo, and how he’d lived his life being the weird one in the bunch. How his life has been trying to find his ‘human voice’ and trying to have an impact on humans. Ry read in awe, how a puppet,  _ an actual puppet _ , can speak to  _ humans.  _

Ry quickly walked back to work, his hands on the magazine tightly in his grasp. His manager looked at him before looking at his watch. 

“You’re late from lunch! That’s it, you’re done here.” Ry smiled before flipping him off, walking out of the store backwards. 

In the matter of six hours, Ry had boughten a high-end camera and a ticket to a Panic! At The Disco show. And not some normal seat, a photographer's pass. The perfect way for Ry to get close enough to Beebo to make him realize that they’re meant for each other. Puppets need to stick together. 

Day after day, Ry’s calendar got ticked off as excitement rose in his body, his smile growing brighter every day. Knowing that sooner than later he’s going to see that beautiful man’s face.

 

The day had come for Ry, waiting in line on February 20th, standing next to some very tall people with some very big cameras. It was almost like he felt intimidated. He was small, standing in line with people that will for sure block his view, or Beebo’s view to him. 

As the concert started, Ry smiled as he pretended to take pictures of the puppet, smiling even more as Beebo looked right at him for a second before looking away. It was almost as if Ry’s hopes and dreams were crushed. But of course, Beebo took a second glance, looking back at Ry, almost dreamingly. 

“Holy shit!” He yelled into the mic, “Another puppet! That’s fucking crazy!” Beebo got closer to the edge of the stage, signalling for Zack to grab Ry and bring him on stage. “What’s your name, mister?” Ry quickly pointed at his photographer’s pass, which says his name. “Ry? Nice to meet you Ry!” Ry smiled as Beebo hugged him. “What’s your phone number? I’d love to get to know you!” Ry quickly took his phone out and handed it to Beebo, Beebo smiling as he entered his phone number. “Test me, okay?” And with that, the concert continued. 

All Ry could think about is that he just got another puppet’s phone number, an actual puppet. Another puppet who could teach him the ways of the world and how to be like everyone else. 

While he stayed in the crappy motel just down the street from the arena, he sighed a bit as he thought of something to say to Beebo.  _ Hey, I’m the puppet that you met at the concert, wanna be my boyfriend?  _ Ry quickly erased the text, sighing more as he thought of more ideas which he never sent. He didn’t want to come off desprate, but in a way, he totally is. How he may have to fight his way to even know a puppet, and how he’s used up all of his money to get a glance at him, it was almost feeling hopeless. 

With a press of a button, a text was sent out to Beebo. Ry waited for him to see it and hopefully, respond. Luckily, he did, almost immediately saying that he would love if Ry came to his hotel room. It seemed like some sort of trap, yes, but Ry didn’t care by this point, he just wanted to get to know another living puppet. 

 

The hotel door opened to reveal Beebo, still in his shimmering gold jacket and tight leather pants, smiling at Ry. 

“Well, welcome!” Beebo moved out of the way for Ry to walk in, looking around the room. “That’s Mike,” Beebo said as he pointed at the guitarist, “He’s pretty dope. Unless you mess with his guitars. Then he’s a douche.”

“Hey, at least I have blood.” Ry smiled, looking around the hotel room more. 

“So, you’re another puppet? Fuck, I wish i knew you sooner so we could be friends!”

“Cut the bullshit, Beebo,” Mike quickly interrupted, “you just want his wooden hand stick up your ass.” Ry looked back over at Beebo. 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Ry shook his head, “I was like that for a few years. You have to find your voice. Like I did. It’s pretty easy.” Ry smiled even more as Beebo grabbed his hand, smiling at him. “To think you’ve been out there somewhere this whole time.”

“Yeah,” Ry quickly said, looking down at his feet. The first time left his mouth. And it was ‘yeah’. 

“See? How amazing is talking!” Beebo put his hand underneath Ry’s chin, causing Ry to look into Beebo’s eyes. “You’re pretty.” 

“So are you,” Ry replied. Beebo nodded, smiling more. 

“I know. Trust me, I know.”

 

The whole night was a blur to Ry. It was like no other night, spending the night with another puppet and a man who slept the whole time. Beebo is a cuddler, he loves to be close to another person, and when it’s another puppet, forget about it. 

“I want you to come on tour with me,” Beebo said quickly, looking over att Ry. Ry sat on the bed and sighed, looking at his hands. “It’ll be fun, you can travel the world with me.”

“Are we going to rush things? Are we even in a relationship?” 

“I’m guessing yes,” Beebo replied. 

“I need to get to know you before I date you.” Ry quickly stated. He looked back over at Beebo, who looked like he was going to cry. “I don’t want to just jump into a relationship. I want to know if I like you or not.”

Two hours later Ry sat in his motel, his hands resting on the cover of ‘Rolling Sown’, his face soaked with tears as he thought about the possibilities he had with Beebo. He could have gotten married, had kids, adopted a thousand dogs and lived on a farm as Beebo made records and loved him unconditionally. His chances are little to none. As he cried looking at the cover of the magazine, his phone’s screen, Beebo’s phone number appearing. Ry sighed, picking up the phone and answering it. 

“I’m sorry for acting the way I did. I should have respected your wishes by taking it slow and not want to rush into things. I really like you, Ry. And I want to get to know you better.”

 

Nobody knew how two puppets could love each other in that way. How they could get married and even adopt a little puppet named Ana. How their love for each other never could compare to the love they had for their daughter. 

Beebo stopped touring for a while as Ana grew up, buying a farm just outside of Santa Monica and adopting a whole litter of Basset Hounds. Ry was happy in this world, being comfortable in his fabric, feeling like he could take on the world with his family. 

It was his life that he fought for, and, well, he fucking loved it. 

  
  



End file.
